Super Hetalia Hyadian
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Jack was then kneeling next to Matthew, holding his hand while he said; "My sweetest Matthew dear, I'm in love with you. Trust me, I'm much better then that fat seppo over there." Loosely based off the Super Mario Hyadian song. Canastralia vs. Americest


****Canastralia, Americest, Canastralia, Americest... ugh, why do I have to be presented with **_**this**_**problem? *gasp* I know! I choose you, SUPER MARIO HYADAIN SONG! In other words, enjoy this parody loosely based of the Super Mario Hyadain song. **

**Warnings: Yaoi – and deciding between Americest and Canastralia.  
_**

It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Washington D.C., and Matthew Williams was sitting in the park. He was daydreaming, liking what peace he had. Meetings were always nerve-racking and annoying to him – so it was nice whenever he could find a park, such as this one, to just sit at and do nothing.

Matthew was so wrapped up in his own world; he didn't notice his brother, Alfred, strolling up to him with a smile on his face. "Hey there, Matthew." He slid next to the Canadian, making him jump. "Ya don't look busy, so I thought I'd come join you for a while."

"Thanks..." Matthew replied, "...but, I was –"

"Hey, wanna go watch a movie together?" Alfred asked.

Matthew sighed, "Alfred, I –"

"Or maybe we can stroll around the park? What do you wanna do?"

_I want to be alone right now._ Matthew thought bitterly.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders, "Don't you want my company, Mattie?"

"Well... Alfred..."

Then, the brothers jumped at the sight of Jack Kirkland – Australia, rather – landing on the ground in front of them from where he was sitting in the tree above. "G'day, mates!"

"Jack..." Alfred narrowed his eyes and pulled Matthew closer to himself.

"Hello, Jack..." Matthew blushed.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Alfred, then he spat; "Hey Alfred, you stubborn seppo, lay off Matthew – just give up on 'im."

Alfred let go of Matthew and stood up, "Well, I must inform you that will not be tolerated! He's meant to be mine and everyone knows it!"

Sensing the mood, Matthew stood up shaking; "Why won't the two of you stop arguing? You've done this the past three times! Please just go argue with a mirror and leave me be..."

"Ha, no need to say that Mattie!" Alfred said.

"As you should know, men like us compete with their hearts!" Jack added.

"Hey, what'd you do to your hair?" Alfred turned to Jack.

"Huh, my hair? Oh, I dunno, those two cowlicks just stick up."

"That's gotta be annoying, with two of them..."

"Yeah, seeing as how you have one."

"Hey, I thought we were arguing."

"Oh – ahem!" Jack was then kneeling next to Matthew, holding his hand while he said; "My sweetest Matthew dear, I'm in love with you. Trust me, I'm much better then that fat seppo over there."

Alfred jerked Jack away, taking his place while he said, "If he swept you away, I'd risk my life to bring you back. Maybe I could take your heart too!"

"Guys, are you not listening to me at all?" Matthew yanked his hand back, "Cut it out, this is stupid!"

"Ah, the tsundere in you is really adorable. But men like us fight with their heart!" Jack and Alfred both said before trying to beat the other up.

Matthew watched feebly as the Australian and the American wrestled on the ground. He was about to yell whenever he was tugged onto the bench next to Gilbert, who then said, "Hey, aren't you forgetting someone? Let the awesome me sweep you off your feet – _gaguaba!_"

Alfred stood over the Albino he just punched in the face, snarling at him. "Try to understand the atmosphere here, Gilbert! It's hard enough with just one to fight against!"

"Get carried away, I'll be sure to kick the bloody hell outta you!" Jack added.

The Canadian stood up once again, frustrated, he yelled; "One loudmouth is enough for me to deal with, and yet I have to put up with all three of you morons!"

"Now, our looks may make us seem not enough for your Frenchy class." Jack said, "But a man like me fights with his –"

Alfred pushed the Aussie to the ground, "A man like _me_ fights with his –"

"Men like you should fight with their face!" Matthew spat before storming away, throwing back a couple French curses while he did.

"Man." Alfred sighed, "I really thought I'd win this time."

"I did to." Jack said, and both were silent as Gilbert sauntered away. "So, what are you doin' this evenin'?"

"Ah, not much, maybe going out for some beer."

"I think I might do that."

"Wanna go now?"

"Sure, why not?"

As they turned to leave, Alfred laughed; "Man, we sure pissed Mattie off today, huh?"

"Yep." Jack chuckled, "He looks so cute like that."

"I know."

"Wanna piss 'im off again tomorrow?"

"And punch Gilbert again? Sure!"  
_

****I had to type slow and be quiet for this one – I moved the computer, but I can't type loud due to the thin walls and a cranky-when-awakened dad :( Improvement tips or "OMG THAT MADE ME LAUGH/ FEEL LIKE MAKING A TEAM CANASTRALIA/AMERICEST/ I'D GO FOR THIS" comments are welcome. ****


End file.
